


Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum

by erihan



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Akira, Im gonna be real here im throwing out everything but the concept for this au, Inspired by the Dowman Seiman manga, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Parabellum AU, but the manga still contains some spoilers as to whtat will happen, retrieval unit akechi, unreality at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erihan/pseuds/erihan
Summary: Put in a coma by a magic bullet, Ryuji Sakamoto's soul has become the maze known as Jormundangr. Newly transferred Akechi Goro volunteers to retrieve him as his first mission for personal reasons accompanied by the gate opener demon Akira.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki/Okumura Haru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Jamais Vu

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest theres going to be violence and death each chapter due to how the au is set uo. but to be thorough ill make sure to add any additional warnings needed each chapter.

Goro Akechi is chasing after the love of his life.

  
  


The one he loves is making Goro chase him through the soul's maze known as Jormundgandr. 

If he catches him, the game will end.

If he catches him, the game will begin again.

The black cat at his side laughs and helps him back up when he falls.

The black cat standing against him trips him up.

Jormundgandr is a place not unlike a hall of mirrors. It twists and turns and shows you things that are not quite the truth at every turn. This was the place Ryuji's soul had fled to when his body was attacked. And Akechi was hired to retrieve him after initial recovery attempts failed.

"You know, you should be careful Mister Detective. If we get caught in the coils of the maze there's no telling what will happen to us."

"There's no way I would ever mess up on a job like this. I owe Sakamoto."

"We'll see if that confidence has something to back it up.'

**Level 01: Stone Maze of the Serpent**

“It doesn't look like much, why did you even need my help for getting through such a simple maze? All you have to do is take the paths that lead further inwards or climb the walls, they aren't that tall.” 

“It doesn't work like that, watch.”

The tossed stone seems to hit something invisible, the air ripples as the stone vanishes inside that “something”. Kurusu the retrieval agent grins infuriatingly at his obvious confusion, tail flicking in amusement. 

“Understand now? Jormungandr is special, those aren't really passages in the normal sense, they're self contained realities arranged in concentric circles. And we have to get through each one till we find him, or the bullet destroys that layer.”

“How much time do we have for this one?”

His slender hand raises to point at the moon hanging full and bright in the sky, an unbearably sad expression on his face. 

“That's not the moon. No matter how many times I see it, it's still something that they all see it as such a beautiful thing. It will crash through here and turn everything to ash then nothingness. Before that happens we have to find and retrieve Sakamoto, if we can't all we can do is go to the next level until we succeed.”

“How long does it take on average?”

“The easiest one was five levels.”

“The hardest?” 

“Its bad luck to ask while within the maze.”

“It's in front of us?”

“This is already the first level Ake-chan, where would a giant stone maze exist in Japan? Keep your wits about you, and let's go.” 

The first step inside felt odd, a soft breeze blowing inwards and sudden birdsong where there had been almost dead silence outside. Moss, mushrooms, and blossoming weeds were growing through the cracks in the walls that had seemed so foreboding and strong from the outside. It was oddly beautiful, even the sky above that was grey and empty from the outside had transformed into the splendor of the milky way. Akechi was so absorbed in walking around admiring the scenery he *almost* jolts when his hand was grabbed. 

“What?”

“Pay attention, you almost walked into a wall. This level is already done for.”

“How do you know that?”

“Turn around slowly. Don't make a big deal of it since we will probably be seeing this at least five more times.” 

Akechi does as asked and while he doesnt scream or anything, his eyes widen, the maze changed behind them. His gut was right, it has been a long time since anyone was alive within the maze. A skeleton in simple clothing lays on a stone chair, antique pistol at its feet, its clearly Sakamoto.

“We’re too late...what do we do now?”

“Go to the next level, find him hopefully alive within it, and then hopefully convince him to come back with us.”

“How are we supposed to do that, we don't have a gate like in the office.”

“Silly Ale-chan, that's why I'm here. Your job is to convince him, mine is to get you to him. Easy Peasy on the surface, results may vary in practice due to differences between individuals. Let's get going before that “moon” can get any closer.” 

Demons can use magic, it's both the reason Sakamoto’s soul has become the maze it is now, and the means to get him back. The gate formed from the pitch black “exit hole” in the skull of the skeleton becomes a gate that looks like it belongs in the front of a school though Akechi can only see the rest of the maze behind it.

“So we just go through that and we will be in the next level?”

“Yep, level one is always a maze though the appearance and contents vary...but from here on out there's no guarantees where we’ll end up. So what do you think? Is this “riddle of the soul” interesting enough to relieve your boredom?”

“I regret everything about that interview...but...A puzzle that's solution lies in getting someone to help themselves suits me just fine.”

Akechi strides forward through the gate confidently, this sort of thing was the entire reason he transferred into the retrieval unit after learning of its existence. There's a debt he owes Sakamoto, even if that person doesn't remember what happened so long ago, he will be saved from this place. And after that Akechi will make sure that the bastard father of his pays.

  
  
  
  



	2. Dead Kids on a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school ghost level, this is the last layer i want to have direct inspiration from the manga  
> warning for a brief non graphic description of a severed head near the end

"Everyone, I want you to give a warm welcome to our new classmate-"

"Akechi. But there's no need to memorize it as I have no intentions of getting along with any of you mob characters." 

* _A little harsh there don't you think?*_ Kurusu's voice right by his ear.

"Easy for you to say when you can make yourself invisible to everyone else." Akechi mutters with frustration as he takes the indicated seat next to a guy who looks like he's falling asleep where he's sitting. He doesn't bother paying attention to the lesson, it's just a distraction. What he really needs is for class to let out so he can start looking for Sakamoto. He even brushes off offers to be shown around the dorms, Kurusu snickering about how popular he is.

“Look at you, Mr. Playboy.”

“I am not a playboy, besides we can't afford to get distracted here. What was it Arisato said? “Don't get caught up in the flow or you'll lose more than you expect”?”

“Its “Don't get caught up or you'll be washed away.” I have no intention of letting that happen to either of us.”

A new yet familiar voice chimes in, “It doesn't just mean ignore the story going around you, you know?”

“A-Arisato? You said we’d be on a solo trial. Also...how the hell did i not recognize you earlier?”

“It's what I meant by the flow, you squaw me as just an npc in this world. You need to not get caught up but also keep your eyes peeled. The labyrinth holder could be mixed in among the npcs after all.” 

He pauses to take a good look at both of them. “Kurusu, plus points for remembering that you can cloak yourself. The “Moon” is about three days away in this layer’s timeline, I won't be checking in on you two again, so learn to work together.” 

“Wait, so this was just a check in, we don't get any other hints or clues?”

“Hmmm, I guess I can give you one more thing: in addition to looking places you know he'd go...check where the flow of the story would lead you. I’ll be nice this time and tell you it's the abandoned dorm that the rumors are about. Be careful and do your best, and maybe i'll think about upgrading you from “rookies” to “juniors”.”

Goro can only stare in a mixture of admiration and frustration as Arisato senior guide at their department leaves through gate magic. Sure they said they could handle it because Ryuji’s level is actually low since he does truly wish to be saved...but it would have been nice to have the extra help this first time. Instead of swelling on it he decides to poke at his partner. 

“So when do you learn to do that?”

“I don't, Senpai is just showing off his “right” as the supreme gateway demon. Come on, he said three days but time here solely exists around the points before and after school.” 

“You’re so not cute.” 

“I have two people that would vehemently disagree.”

They bantered back and forth the whole way to the abandoned dorm, its run down and the gate is locked tightly with an overabundance of padlocks that just scream “hop the fence” instead. Spider webs, shattered windows, creaky floors, and strange impossible shadows in the corners, it's like someone went full on a Halloween store haunted there. Akira laughs and picks up a comically large spider.

“Take a look at this thing, it's even got green dripping from its mouth.”

“Gross.”

“I'm going to name it after chief Kirijo.”

“She’d kill you.”

“True.” He chucks the poor thing into an empty room and resumes the search.

The first night they cover the entire first floor out of three, with no results aside from a childish drawing of featherman that has to be Ryuji’s. They would have continued through class time but the rules of the world meant Goro had to endure yet another worthless day that wasted his time. Akira had tried to sneak off and check himself but the range limit meant he couldn't go any farther than the next classroom. They have two more days..at least all the lessons pass in the blink of an eye. They race each other to the old dorm as soon as they are freed from the monotony. 

“Time for the second floor...if the rumors are any indication...then we arrived too late already.”

“It happens, what matters is finding the remains and moving on in that case.”

“Has there ever been a case where it was always too late?” 

“Those are the level fives.”

“What happens then?” 

“Then it's Senpai and his partner’s job to break the poor soul out of the loop and lay them to rest.”

“Since...they gradually increase Ryuji could also…”

“He's a level one, the only thing we have to worry about is getting caught up in his imagination.”

The second floor is darker than the first, Goro couldn't help but flinch when he heard a woman’s voice crying distantly. It's less a fun Halloween house and more the remnants of a nightmare, Goro can't remember everything from back then but…

“Kurusu, if you hear a man yelling, run.” 

“This is not that kind of story, according to the flow...we’ll find it on the third floor most likely.”

“Then why aren't we going up there?!”

“It's blocked off, some things related to the story are unyielding.” 

Then what's the point of us searching today?”

“Teamwork, i can't stray farther than 20 feet from you at the very most.” 

He wanted to be irritated, they assigned Kurusu as his guide just because they were both newbies around the same age, but the guy was annoyingly easy to get along with. Even if he wouldn't shut up about his boyfriend and girlfriend, he's someone Goro finds himself hoping Ryuji would be able to become friends with. They just need to find him and wake his ass up from this mess…

Day three he actually went to sleep for, the dorm beds weren't terrible, but the fact that there was only one in the room made it a bit awkward given his habit of spreading out like an octopus. The lessons were just a blur again...but as they were leaving he noticed a message in the corner of the board that wasn't there before. 

_ *You can do it, Go chan* _

The fact that Ryuji was watching and waiting didn't make the third floor any easier, from the rotten away room that let the full moonlight bathe everything to the lone desk in the middle of a classroom with a single suitcase upon it. He knew they were late, and he's seen remains on the last level too...but Goro finds his hands shaking as he reaches towards the zipper. 

“I can do it for you if you want, so you don't have to see it.”

He slowly shakes his head...if he can't do this much how could he ever have the resolve to pull Ryuji out of this place? Still, he slowly unzips it and gently holds...Ryuji’s head in his hands. Whoever did it was kind enough to close his eyes…

“This is all we need right?”

“Yes, I can take us to the next level now.”

“Good, I'm sick of being in high school again.”

The entryway time looks like a large ornate mirror...Goro pauses to gently place Ryuji back on the desk. This storybook world only has a few hours of existence left, but it wouldn't feel right to just toss it onto the floor.

“I'm coming, don't worry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1's title came from a lyric in Trigger's Crescent Rise, its a term i had never heard before and enjoyed the meaning of as it related to the contents of the chapter
> 
> This chapter's title "Dead Kids on a Train" comes from a Tumblr description of Ressha Sentai ToQger, and just they way they described it is pretty fitting for this chapter which mainly focuses on them figuring out their dynamic and just what they have ahead of them. The worst thing that can happen is nothing for eternity indeed.   
> Link included because it lists a lot of good reasons to watch ToQger
> 
> https://discordapp.com/channels/674928703783829525/674928704362774530/730312995045113898


	3. Without a Doubt, I'm the Monster Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper into the labyrinth of the soul, a fateful meeting finally takes place. 
> 
> Warnings, Ryuji death again

An old deep forest is what they step out into, glowing mushrooms and rich moss making it almost seem magical. It makes the school uniform stand out, despite there being no one else in sight in any direction. 

“So...uh, my clothes don't change every time?”

“It depends on the flow, your synchronization with the circle. You recognized the last one as a school so you fit right in. Here is...well it's a forest, who knows what this is meant to be like.”

“Isn't your job to figure out what it's supposed to be?”

“I'm just as green as you, you know...all I can tell right now is that we should probably go that way.”

The forest is silent and deep, the moss swallows all footsteps and springs back into place immediately...it's like the place wants to erase time itself. There's no moon in the sky...so they have time to find Ryuji. 

“Okay I swear we’ve seen that same damn mushroom twice already.”

“Kurusu you're the navigator, how can you be lost???”

“I don't know, the pull keeps changing directions each time we pass a tree. This shouldn't be possible as nothing has changed…”

“...Maybe it's like the first layer?”

“It shouldn't change what's in front of us, there has to be something I'm missing here.” 

Akira scrambles up a tree hoping that it would give him a new perspective...but all he sees are more trees. So many trees it's like they go on forever…. 

“What do your elf eyes see?” 

“Oh come on that joke is so-hey! By your feet! _The mushrooms!_ That's what we missed!”

The small glowing mushrooms seem to just be a jumbled cluster at first glance and indeed if you are just passing by it's easy to miss that there's actually a loose point that is aimed at a certain direction. From up in the tree, Akira can see its pointed at a second clump of mushrooms further away. It's such a stupidly obvious little detail Yuuki is sure to scold him for missing it when they get back. He shimmies down the tree to drag Goro on the now obvious trail.

“We’re so lucky this time, the moon is only a distance speck right now. Sakamoto should still be alive inside this loop!”

The trees get bigger the farther they go, luminous moss starts to be seem clinging to the trunks and the mushrooms glowing in impossible colors...it's almost like they left the part of the forest that resembles their ordinary world behind by the time they reach the iridescent crystal studded clearing…

There sleeping peacefully on a bed of flower petals was a prince out of a fairy tale, when Akechi rushes past him to cradle that person in his arms Akira knows they've found the right person. He looks away, to give the illusion of privacy, after all with the silence there's no way he wouldn't hear even the quietest of whispers. 

“I'm here, Ryuji. I know it's really late….almost ten years late really, but i'm here. Wake up and let's go home, okay?”

Evidently Sakamoto stirs... there's the sound of rustling and then a voice that obviously doesn't belong to Akechi.

“Go...chan?”

“Yeah i'm here, Ryuji!”

“...You idiot.” 

“I'm your idiot though.” That earns a snort.

“I missed you.” 

“Yeah...but I’ve come to save you as promised...though I had to have help this time. Kurusu get over here.” 

Curious amber eyes meet his own, Sakamoto looks...small in Akechi’s arms. Akira had seen him in the bed of the machine that stabilizes him for dive, but it doesn't compare to seeing him awake and aware. 

“Nice to meet you. Im Akira Kurusu, the guide that will be helping get you out.”

“You're a _cat boy_.”

“Dream demon actually, these are actually horns, not ears. Tail is really a tail though.”

“That sounds like what a cat boy trying to hide his identity would say.” No he didn't snort at that, what are you talking about.”

“Well now that we found you, can you tell us how this all happened? The Para bellum was registered to you, but clearly you weren't the one who fired it.” 

He can see how Akechi’s arms tighten around Sakamoto when the other tenses, observing their relationship is also part of his job. For two who have been separated for so long they slot together almost perfectly, it gives Akira hope.

“I...you’re right. I wasn't the one who fired it.”

“That's illegal, and explains why you're here in the first place. That bullet is only meant to send someone into sweet but eternal dreams. Any misfire and the victim ends up like you.”

“I was the one who bought it though.”

“Ryuji…”

“I...bought it. For myself...but...just when I finally decided I didn't need it after all, that happened. It's one big horrible joke and I'm the butt of it. Now I'm stuck here forever.”

“Not forever, that's why we came for you.”

“We can go home together Ryuji. Come on, the way back isn't too far, I’ll carry you all the way back if I have to.” 

“I can walk...but don't let go of my hand this time okay?”

“Promise.” 

He led the way, past the glowing undergrowth and the secret direction mushrooms, the woods thinned and soon they would be back to the gateway they had come from. They just need to take him back with him through the school and maze to the very first gate, with Akechi having such a tight grip on his hand, there's no way they could possibly lose Sakamoto at this stage. The beautiful mirror awaits them.

“We’re here, Ryuji just a bit longer and we’re out of here.”

“What happens to the bullet?”

“Once the consciousness is retrieved magic gets rid of it as it stops spinning...recovery might take a couple weeks but you'll be fine. No lasting harm as it's a bullet meant for bringing peace.”

“Prepare for war…”

“What?”

“That's what the vendor said, it...it's not going to be this easy, is it?”

“Ryuji, you’ll be fine, we're going home right now, see the gate is right there.” 

Akira watches Akechi comfort him, soft and gentle, never letting go of his hand as promised. Akechi who had been so cold and distant the whole time during the training and claimed to only have agreed to partner with him because he was the first to ask. That Akechi could make such a tender expression and speak of hope with conviction that could make a heart of stone move. Whatever happens in the future Akira hopes he will get to see more of that side, the best Retrievers are the ones with the most humanity after all. He's so caught up in his thoughts, so sure they will be fine, it's only a level two labyrinth, that he sees the flash of black moving too late. 

The crystalline tone of a Suicide Para Bellum being fired rings through the clearing, and everything seems to have slowed down impossibly. The black garbed and masked stranger seems to melt into the shadows...Sakamoto slumping into a screaming Akechi’s arms, even the screams themselves somehow are a distance background track to his Senpai’s words ringing in his ears:

_ *Sometimes, when someone is really really needs it, the Para Bellum will help them with their war* _

Akira can only sit there shell shocked with the terrible realization of just what kind of situation they are in.

“It's not level two at all...that...was a knight...Sakamoto is a level four.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the title is a line from the Vocaloid song Fade ft. Dex and Daina, its reference will be clear later.  
> Level four is the second highest rating, while a level 5 is basically non recoverable and all you can do is cut the victim free to their dreams, a level four puts Retrieval units in direct conflict with a knight who functions to take the victim to the next level of the labyrinth and continue the labyrinth dreams.
> 
> Level one is super passive and easy to find them, level two the moon or elements of the dream cause the next level, three its the victim themselves, four the knight, and five its just bad luck that the bullet didnt fire correctly and end them properly.


	4. Pet Sematary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke shows up love the fox boy

There are five levels of those who get shot with the Suicide Para Bellum:.

Level One: Innocents. Those who are lost, unwillingly drawn into Jormungandr, they lack the disposition or will to seek the peace offered and are easily drawn back out, often without having more than three layers of their personal labyrinth.

Level Two: Gamblers, those who shot themselves but did not necessarily have the resolve, sometimes it's even caused accidental firing from shaky fingers. They're called Gamblers since their labyrinths are actually quite chaotic and can sweep rookie teams up into their pace with their ever changing flow. But thankfully the hesitation that exists within their heart means theyre usually retrieved safely. 

Level Three: WIldfires, those who fall into Jormungandr in order to force others to feel the fires of their hatred. They do not wish to die, no they want to have an endless happy life of tormenting those who they feel wronged them. Of course since it's just the labyrinth of their soul, none of the others within are the real people they want to harm. They are the most likely to harm any teams sent in, which makes them quite dangerous, however the bullet itself rejects them so extraction is a matter of finding and overpowering them. 

Level Four: Maidens, named for the fact that they don't quite have the capabilities to finish their war they were forced into by themselves, but on some level do desire peace, thus a Knight is born to help them carry it out. 

To whichever end their heart truly desires, freedom or peace.

Level Five: Fatalists, the ones the bullet is truly meant for. Though they end up trapped because of someone else using the bullet, they are at peace within Jormungandr. They willingly pass on when found by a powerful enough team. (If they shot it themselves there's no labyrinth, they simply die)

Akira is still reeling even as they step out into the neon cityscape of the next layer, Goro himself isn't looking at anything, just silently letting himself be led. They both know what this means. Rookies aren't usually capable of handling a Knight, especially since they don't even know what this one is like at all. There's so many thoughts swirling in his head he almost misses the flash of yellow that passes by them, Ryuji this time in a black yukata with a sprinkling of glowing stars at the ends. He's hurrying off...his partner is still unresponsive so Akira drags him after their target. Level Four or not, this person is important to Goro so the guide demon refuses to give up and hand it over to their superiors without a fight. 

“Come on Akechi, he's here. Ryu-ji? Remember, Ryuji?”

“Ryuuu….Ryuyu?” Oh dear, that last time must have really shaken him.

“Yes, Ryuyu, come on. Let's go follow him.” 

That seems to be enough to convince him, they follow Ryuji though the strange city, he's not sure what to call the aesthetic really...maybe glow in the dark? There's other people wandering around too, but their faces glow in the dark outlines of an otherwise blank space. Maybe rave techno pop??? It makes Ryuji look like a golden butterfly flitting among the crown with purpose, the flow is odd here...Akira cant get a read on it at all.

It's almost like….golden sparkles are trailing after him too, this whole layer has the quality of a half forgotten dream, with nothing within it being real except the two of them and Ryuji...and possibly the Knight wherever it is. Goro is still silently letting himself be pulled along, looking just as dreamy and out of it as the world around them. Wait, that's a bad thing.

“Hey, Akechi focus here, you're getting pulled into the flow.” 

“Mmmnh.”

“If you don't snap out of it I’ll go over and kiss your Ryuyu.”

“No! Mine!” There's a pause...it's like he's blinking awake from a nap before he speaks, “What the hell was that weird sensation?”

“Really it's like you didn't even pay attention after you passed the tests, thats “Flow”, think of it like a river of the common sense and laws of the layer. You normally wade through it just fine, but if you're not careful you'll get swept up.” 

“...I wasn't prepared for that.”

“I'd be worried if you were, heck I don't think anyone is prepared to see someone they care about die in front of them even if it wasn't true death.”

“You have my thanks then. Where is Ryuji going?”

“I dunno, this place is a bit confusing.”

“You’re the guide, it's literally your job to know.”

“I'm a rookie and this is a Level Four, the flow gets chaotic the higher the level it is. Senpai told me some Level Fives can create individual layers that can completely swallow even expert teams up into itself.” 

“What happens then?”

“Well...the guide usually gets absorbed into Jormungandr and dies. The Retriever however can be recovered, Kanzato san from the other branch is one.” 

“Hmm...Hey haven't we passed this place like three times already? Is he lost?”

Without hesitation Goro drags him over to catch up to Ryuji, probably not letting go out of fear of getting swept up again. 

“Ryuji!”

“Go chan. Are you alright?”

“Huh? What do you mean “am i alright”? You're the one who….”

“It's okay, that's what this place is for right? But...you had to see that happen right next to you.” 

“It's fine! It will be fine! Lets go and get you out of here!”

“Wait, Sakamoto...you're already aware you're caught up in Jormungandr?” This is weird he didn't seem like he had that knowledge the last time...what changed?

“Is that what this place is called? Yusuke didn't tell me much.”

Akira can't hide the confusion on his face, no one outside the one whose soul forms the maze and retrieval units are “real” within the layers, they shouldn't be able to explain anything at all. A flash of deep yet still luminous blue has him jerking Goro out of the way as it lands where his partner had been only a moment ago. A vaguely familiar looking guy in a kimono stands protectively in front of Ryuji…

“Ah, Yusuke! It's alright, Go chan is the dear friend i told you about.”

He has incredibly intense eyes, the luminous eyeshadow just adds to the effect honestly. Yusuke doesn't move or relax his guard at all, but...something about him is nagging on the back of Akira’s mind. He knows this person somehow he's sure of it.

“For them Kitagawa is sufficient. What are your intentions? I refuse to allow you any closer till you disclose them.’

Kitagawa. Yusuke. That's it. This meeting should be impossible, he was a Level Two that was lost two years ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have trouble imagining the place its basically the Green Playground area from Dramatical Murder
> 
> Title this time is easy, from the song named from the movie, particularly for the "I dont want to live my life again" lyric


End file.
